Aedus N. Sinclair
}} |- !colspan=2 style="font-size: larger" | } |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="Black" style="font-size:80%;" | Biological Information |- |'Date of Birth' || } |- |'Date of Death' || } |- |'Homeworld' || } |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="Black" style="font-size:80%;" | Physical Description |- |'Blood type' || } |- |'Gender' || } |- |'Height' || } |- |'Weight' || } |- |'Eye Color' || } |- |'Hair Color' || } |- |'Race' || } |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="Black" style="font-size:80%;" | Chronological and Political Information |- |'Occupation' || } |- |'Marital status' || } |- |'Relative(s)' || } |- |'Status''' || } |} History Aedus Niklaus Sinclair, was born in Glasgow, Scotland. He is the son of Admiral Daemar Rilus Sinclair, and Doctor Erica Belleza Sinclair. He is the youngest of three. The family moved to the USG Symmetry, when he was 9. When he was 14, his two older twin brothers, Alexander Markos Sinclair, and Damiac Therin Sinclair(they were 19), were killed when their shuttle was hijacked, and they got shot defending civilians. When he was 17, his mother died of leukemia. When he was 18, he joined the A-M-O(Academy of Marine Officers). He became a prodigy, and graduated a 6 year course in two and a half years. He became ranked as Warrant Officer. Military Life Aedus began with his first assignment, guarding scientists as they checked a world called "Vrachos III" for valuable resources. Nothing exciting happened there. His next assignment, when he was 22, was a transport mission, He was transporting a dangerous Marauder Warlord named, Aakash Voruki Mwalahal. His convoy was ambushed by Aakash's gang, and they managed to drive the Marauders off. After the mission was over, Command promoted him to Chief Warrant Officer 2. When he was 24, he was transfered to a new program called "Lionspear Black Ops Division". There he met his two best friends, Master Sergeant Vincent Carrey Hopkins, and First Lieutenant William Morcar Foxter. They entered there first mission in January, 2509. It was a hostage mission. A marauder gang called the "Drei Gold-Kaiser" had kidnapped 23 USG Marines. The price was 29,000,000 Credits. The LBO's were sent in to clear the area of hostiles, and rescue the hostages. Aedus was in charge of rescuing the hostages. However, the mission went horribly wrong. They were spotted, and the CO, Captain Loefwine Malmicks, was killed. Along with Twelve other LBO's, and 17 of the hostages. Aedus volunteered to take the blame, and he was demoted to Warrant Officer. One of the hostages wished to join the Lionspear Black Ops. Her name was, Staff Sergeant Hermosa Melissi Murieta, the woman he fell in love with. She joined his squad, and they grew close. However, he allowed regulations to interfere with their relationship. Aedus and his squad got another mission three months later. Their job was a sabotage mission, they were told to sabotage the enemy HQ. They did better than that, and got the Leader, and his top 12 officers, and 87% of the buildings were destroyed. As a result, Aedus was promoted to Chief Warrant Officer 3, and the Marauder Raids finally ended. Operation Shatterpoint To be continued....... Personality Aedus shows that he is careful to trust people, but the people he does trust, he becomes protective of them. He also shows that he is willing to make hard choices, and chooses to regret them later. He is also very nervous when speaking to crowds. He also indicates that he would gladly sacrifice himself to save other people, a trait common in his family. Physical Features He has a scar that goes down his left eye, all the way down to his adams apple, ironically his left eye isn't blind. He got his scar during the ambush, while he was transporting Aakash. He is also very strong, and very tall. Abilities He is a black belt in Karate with 10 yellow stripes on it. He is also a military genius, able to look at a battlefield and figure the best strategies. He also has a unique ability, it is was an experiment, that he volunteered for, to make a super soldier. It gave him eagle vision, which means he can shoot a bottle 400 yards away. It makes him beyond skilled with weapons, but the project was cancelled after the side-affects included Horrible-Nightmares, Headaches, and Hallucinations. He only gets Nightmares, and minor Headaches. He mostly has nightmares about things he's scared of coming true, and things that have happened to him in the past. Medals He has the: USG Medal of Honor USG Transport Mission Medal USG Elite Black Ops Infantryman Medal USG Purple Heart USG Courage Cross USG Marauder Campaign Medal Trivia He has often said, when he executes someone, "yippy-ki-yay, mother fucker!",a reference to Bruce Willis, in the Die Hard series. He likes to leap of planes and pull the parachute at the last second. He also likes to do that with thrusters, which has saved his life on more than one occasion. Category:Characters Category:Dead Space Fanon